Phantom Bullet
by Delta Knight
Summary: Manga based. What if Winry had shot Scar when she had the chance? An EdxWinry drabble I wrote when I was bored. K Plus for violence. /One of my bad stories/


**Phantom Bullet**

By Delta Knight

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. And a good thing, too, or else it wouldn't be as awesome.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BANG!

With a single shot, Winry avenged her parents' deaths. She had shot scar, the murderer of her mom and dad, humanitarian medics on the Ishbalan front who were only trying to help people. Her parents who had gone into a warzone for the sake of saving lives, before they were killed by one of their very patients. Who Winry had just killed.

So why did she feel even more sad?

Ed had noticed that she was crying, so he moved close to her, and tried to comfort her, saying, "It's OK, Winry. That jerk, Scar, got what was coming to him."

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Winry cried through her tears. "This isn't what they would have wanted at all! They wanted to _save_ lives, and I just ended one of the lives they saved!"

"Winry…" Ed said, as he hugged her. An action that silenced her, though it did not end the tears.

"There are other people who love you, Winry," Ed said with a wink. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a battle to fight."

This cheered Winry up enough to make her smile "Just don't…" Winry began, but Ed already had run off to fight Gluttony. "…break your Auto-Mail."

As Ed caught up to Gluttony, he was joined by Al and Lin Yao.

"Big brother, this guy keeps regenerating! It's impossible to defeat him!" Al said as he kicked Gluttony's head off, only for a new one to reappear.

"That's not entirely true," Lin Yao said as he threw a few kunai straight through Gluttony's throat, creating a wound that was immediately sealed. "There must be a limit to the number of times he can 'die'. Think of it as an endurance test. We kill him enough times, and he stays dead."

Gluttony then grabbed onto Ed's natural leg, drool spilling from his mouth. As Ed slashed the arm off at the wrist with his right arm, he said, "Only problem, then, is if the number of times he can regenerate is written in scientific notation."

"With a positive exponent," Al added, kicking Gluttony in a place that a real human would feel considerably more pain in.

"So we just need to aim for his vitals, and eventually we'll win," said Ed, ducking to escape a grab from Gluttony's left arm.

The fight continued on for a while. Ed constantly slit Gluttony's throat with the blade he transmuted on his arm, Al simply punched Gluttony in the face, and Lin Yao, being the most agile of the fighters, attempted to disrupt Gluttony's balance and form, either by tripping up Gluttony by sweeping his feet out from under him, or by attacking from the rear and targeting the spine. Gluttony, meanwhile, was a rather clumsy fighter; all he did was try to grab the three of them so that he could eat them, or just tried to bite them. One doesn't need much strategy when one's invincible.

Finally, after a while, Ed backed off to a safe distance, and said, "Somehow, I have a feeling that this is going to take an eternity and a half if we just try to kill him. I have another idea. Al, transmute me a strong metal cable."

The other two backed off, too.

"Ed, what are you going to do?" Al asked.

"I'm going to pull a trick out of Scar's bag," said Ed. "Hey, Gluttony, supper time!"

"Ed!" Lin Yao warned.

But when Gluttony got to the three of them, Ed reached out his hand, stuck it on top of Gluttony, and performed an alchemical deconstruction. The entire top quarter of Gluttony's body burst to pieces, and Ed wrapped the cable that Al had made around his body.

"Your ability to regenerate is working against, you, Gluttony. Now you're trapped in this cable!" said Ed.

Gluttony growled and tried to escape, but it was useless. Ed, seeing that his work was done, rushed back to Winry.

"Ed!" yelled Winry. Ed smiled. "Your Auto-Mail's fine! Oh, and you're OK."

"What, my Auto-Mail's more important to you?" asked Ed.

"No. Nothing's more important to me that you," said Winry, as she got up.

"Winry…" Ed began. "I…I…"

Winry leaned up and kissed Ed. When she pulled away, she said, "I know, Ed. So do I."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not really proud of this. It's something I wrote late at night because it wouldn't let me sleep. Tell me what you thought of it, though. I hope it's not as bad as I think it is.

On a side note, I only really like the manga. I just like the manga's plot much better. Don't know why.


End file.
